Sicario (2015)
Sicario (2015) Director: Denis Villeneuve Summary After rising through the ranks of her male-dominated profession, idealistic FBI agent Kate Macer (Emily Blunt) receives a top assignment. Recruited by mysterious government official Matt Graver (Josh Brolin), Kate joins a task force for the escalating war against drugs. Led by the intense and shadowy Alejandro (Benicio Del Toro) whose tragic past as a crusading former DA, has hardened him into a driven and pitiless operative, the team travels back-and-forth across the U.S.-Mexican border, using one cartel boss (Bernardo P. Saracino) to flush out a major elusive shot caller (Julio Cesar Cedillo), who green lights many of the cartels' murders. Male Deaths * Frank Andrade #2 * Julio Cesar Cedillo Alarcon * Maximiliano Hernandez Silvio * Antonio Leyba Bandit #1 * Julian Ortega Son #1 * Ian Posada Son #2 * Bernardo P. Saracino Diaz Female Deaths * Lora Martinez-Cunningham Alarcon Trivia # The word "Sicario" means "hitman" or "gunman" in Spanish. It also means "paid assassin" in Italian. # Emily Blunt based Kate Macer's character on one of four female FBI agents she spoke to in preparation for the role, whom she described as "shy" and with a "loner quality" to them. # Cinematographer Roger Deakins was inspired by the photography of Alex Webb, especially his "Crossings: Photographs from the U.S.-Mexico Border," published in 2003. # Having just completed Everest (2015), an exhausted Josh Brolin originally turned down this film, until cinematographer Roger Deakins sent him an E-mail imploring him to join the cast. Since it was so uncharacteristic of Deakins to take this stand, Brolin ultimately changed his mind. # Emily Blunt and Benicio Del Toro both appeared in The Wolfman (2010). At the end of this film, he tells her to move to a new town because this is now "a land of wolves" and she would not survive there. # While Benicio Del Toro's character is frequently silent in the movie, he initially had more lines. "In the original script, the character explained his background several times to Kate," Del Toro said. "And that gave me information about who this guy was, but it felt a little stiff to have someone you just met fifteen minutes ago suddenly telling you what happened to him and who he is." Working with director Denis Villeneuve, Del Toro began cutting some of his dialogue to preserve the mystery of who his character is; Villeneuve estimated they cut 90% of what Del Toro was originally intended to say by screenwriter Taylor Sheridan. Like Del Toro, Villeneuve saw power in stripping the character down to a brooding silence, stating that dialogue belongs to plays and "movies are about movement, character, and presence, and Benicio had all that." Gallery Posters Sicario ver6 xlg.jpg sicario_ver8_xlg.jpg sicario_ver2_xlg.jpg sicario_ver13_xlg.jpg Category:Films Category:2015 Films Category:Crime Category:Drama Category:Thriller Category:Films directed by Denis Villeneuve Category:Films by Lionsgate Films Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Empire Award Nominees Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Rated R Category:2.35:1 films Category:AACTA International Award Nominees Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Nominees Category:Sicario Films Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:R Rated Films Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:PGA Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Make-Up Artists and Hair Stylists Guild Award Nominees Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees